Naomi Dorrit
| LetzterAuftritt= (Rückblende) | Episodenanzahl=11 | Zentriert= | Name=Naomi Dorrit | Alter= | Sterbedatum=2004 | Herkunft=Manchester, Großbritannien | Status=verstorben | Beruf= | IslandReason=soll die Wissenschaftler zur Insel bringen und beschützen | Darsteller=Marsha Thomason | Synchronsprecher=Vera Teltz | Images=Naomi Dorrit }} Naomi Dorrit ist eine Söldnerin und Helikopterpilotin, deren Auftrag es ist, die Wissenschaftler der Kahana zur Insel zu bringen und zu beschützen. Sie ist das erste Mitglied der Mannschaft des Frachters, die die Insel betritt, als ihr Helikopter bei einem Erkundungsflug abstürzt und sie mit einem Fallschirm abspringt. Sie wird von Desmond, Charlie, Jin und Hurley gefunden und Mikhail behandelt die Verletzungen, die sie sich bei dem Absprung zugezogen hat. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an lebt sie 7 Tage lang auf der Insel und hilft den Überlebenden dabei, den Frachter zu kontaktieren, bevor sie von John Locke mit einem Wurfmesser tödlich verwundet wird und kurz darauf stirbt. Vor Erreichen der Insel Vor der Abfahrt der Kahana thumb|left|250px|Naomi trifft sich mit [[Matthew Abaddon. ]] Über Naomis Vergangenheit gibt es bisher nur sehr wenige Informationen. Sie stammt nach eigener Aussage aus Manchester in Großbritannien und sie ist in der Lage, mehrere Sprachen zu sprechen, unter anderem Englisch, Mandarin, Spanisch, Italienisch und Portugiesisch. Ihr Gespräch mit Matthew Abaddon vor der Mission zur Insel suggeriert, dass sie eine talentierte Agentin mit militärischem Hintergrund ist, die in der Lage ist, gefährliche Missionen durchzuführen. Vor ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel wird Naomi von Matthew Abaddon für einen Spezialauftrag angeheuert. Sie wird angewiesen, eine Gruppe von Zivilisten, bestehend aus Daniel Faraday, Charlotte Lewis, Miles Straume und Frank Lapidus, anzuführen und zu beschützen, bringt jedoch auch ihre Zweifel zum Ausdruck, da sie der Meinung ist, dass die vier Personen nicht über die nötigen Erfahrungen verfügen. Ihre Mission soll sie auf die Insel bringen und Naomi merkt an, dass sie glaubt, dass es Überlebende von Oceanic Airlines Flug 815 geben könnte. Abaddon betont jedoch, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt und glaubt, dass Naomi für die Mission genau geeignet ist, woraufhin sie akzeptiert. thumb|right|250px|[[Miles Straume wird von Naomi rekrutiert. ]] Naomi begibt sich zu Miles Straume, um diesen für die Mission zu rekrutieren. Sie sagt ihm, dass ihr Arbeitgeber seine Arbeit beobachtet und dass seine Dienste gebraucht werden. Um die Fähigkeiten von Miles zu testen, bringt sie ihn zu einer Leiche und fordert ihn auf, ihr zu erzählen, was er von der Leiche erfährt. Miles sagt, dass der Name des Toten Felix ist und dass er dabei war, Unterlagen zu Charles Widmore zu bringen, als er gestorben ist. Naomi bietet Miles 1,6 Millionen Dollar als Honorar für die Mission an, woraufhin dieser akzeptiert. Auf der Kahana Vor der Mission gab es scheinbar nur wenig Kontakt zwischen Naomi und den Teammitgliedern. Frank Lapidus bezeichnet sie als Mitglied des „Führungsstabs“ und auch Miles sagt, dass er sie nicht gut kennt. Während die Kahana im Hafen von Suva auf Fidschi auf die Abfahrt vorbereitet wird, ist Naomi für die Logistik verantwortlich. Michael Dawson meldet sich bei seiner Ankunft unter dem Decknamen Kevin Johnson bei ihr und sie informiert ihn darüber, dass seine Kiste bereits angekommen ist und in seine Kabine gebracht wird. Auf der Fahrt wird Michael Zeuge eines Streits zwischen Naomi und Frank über die Entscheidung, wer der erste Pilot ist, der zur Insel fliegt. Frank besteht darauf, als Erster zu fliegen, da er der erfahrenere Pilot ist, aber Naomi erklärt, dass sie zuerst fliegen muss, weil Frank gebraucht wird, um die Wissenschaftler zu transportieren. Als Frank sie fragt, was sie auf der Insel tun will, sagt sie ihm, dass ihn das nichts angeht. Auf der Insel Staffel 3 thumb|left|200px|Naomis Ankunft auf der Insel. Als die Kahana die Zielkoordinaten erreicht, die mitten im Meer liegen, beginnt Naomi mit Aufklärungsflügen. Bei der Rückkehr von einem dieser Flüge taucht plötzlich die Insel vor ihr auf und die Instrumente des Helikopters spielen verrückt. Bevor der Helikopter vor der Insel ins Meer stürzt springt Naomi mit einem Fallschirm über der Insel ab und bleibt bei der Landung in den Bäumen hängen. Bei dem Absprung trägt sie eine Sauerstoffmaske und einen Pilotenhelm mit verdunkeltem Visier und ist mit einem Notfallpeilsender ausgestattet. Außerdem hat sie einen Rucksack bei sich, in dem sich ein Satellitentelefon, eine portugiesischsprachige Ausgabe des Buchs „''Catch-22“, ein Abzug des Fotos von Desmond und Penelope, Nahrungsmittel und eine Hulapuppe befinden. Später wird außerdem eine Leuchtpistole gefunden. Bevor Naomis Gesicht zu sehen ist glaubt Desmond aufgrund des gefundenen Fotos, dass es sich bei ihr um Penelope handelt. Desmond, der von einer Vision geleitet wird, führt Jin, Charlie und Hurley zu ihr und gemeinsam befreien sie sie von dem Fallschirm. Als sie ihr den Helm abnehmen erkennt sie Desmond und sagt seinen Namen. thumb|right|200px|[[Desmond, Charlie, Hurley und Jin finden Naomi. ]] Bei ihrer Notlandung wird Naomis Lunge von einem Ast durchbohrt. Als Desmond sich um sie kümmern will, fragt sie zunächst auf Mandarin „Was ist passiert?“ und sagt dann auf Spanisch und Italienisch, dass sie stirbt. Mikhail Bakunin, der plötzlich auftaucht und von Jin und Desmond überwältigt wird, bietet der Gruppe an, Naomi zu behandeln, wenn sie ihn dafür laufenlassen. Er entfernt den Ast und legt eine improvisierte Thoraxdrainage, bevor er die Wunde verbindet. Sie sagt ihm anschließend auf Portugiesisch „Ich bin nicht alleine“ und Mikhail behauptet, dass sie sich nur für ihre Rettung bedankt hat. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt fragt sie Hurley, wo sie ist und er informiert sie darüber, dass sie auf einer Insel ist, zusammen mit Überlebenden von Oceanic Airlines Flug 815. Daraufhin erwidert sie, dass das nicht möglich ist, weil das Flugzeugwrack ohne Überlebende gefunden wurde. Naomi wird heimlich in das Strandlager der Überlebenden gebracht und erzählt dort Sayid, dass sie von Penelope Widmore angeheuert wurde, die sie jedoch nie persönlich getroffen hat, um nach Desmond zu suchen. Außerdem sagt sie, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 in einem 4 Meilen tiefen Ozeangraben vor der Küste von Bali gefunden und mit Tauchrobotern untersucht wurde. Anschließend gibt sie Sayid das Satellitentelefon, damit er es untersuchen und reparieren kann. Kate erzählt Jack später, dass das Schiff, auf dem Naomi angekommen ist, 80 Seemeilen von der Insel entfernt vor Anker liegt und dass sie es mit dem Satellitentelefon kontaktieren kann. thumb|left|250px|Naomi nimmt Kontakt mit der ''[[Kahana auf, kurz bevor Locke ihr ein Messer in den Rücken wirft. ]] Später fragt Naomi Charlie nach der feindlichen Gruppe auf der Insel und sie führen ein Gespräch, in dem sie feststellen, dass sie beide aus Manchester stammen. Naomi realisiert, dass Charlie der „tote Rockstar“ ist, über den seit dem Fund des Wracks wieder gesprochen wird. Sie sagt ihm, dass es eine große Trauerfeier gab und dass seine Band Drive Shaft ein neues „Greatest Hits“-Album in seinem Gedenken veröffentlicht hat, dass sich offensichtlich gut verkauft. Am 91. Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 wandert Naomi zusammen mit dem Großteil der Überlebenden von Flug 815 zum Sendeturm um den 16 Jahre alten Notruf von Rousseau abzuschalten, damit die Frequenz frei wird, um das Schiff kontaktieren zu können, nachdem Charlie den Störsender in der Spiegel-Station deaktiviert. Als Ben und Alex auf die Überlebenden stoßen, versucht ersterer Jack davon zu überzeugen, dass Naomi „nicht das ist, was sie sagt“ und zu den „bösen Jungs“ gehört. Seiner Aussage nach bringt die Kontaktaufnahme mit ihrem Schiff nicht die Rettung sondern den Tod für alle Bewohner der Insel. Jack lässt sich jedoch nicht überzeugen und nimmt Ben als Gefangenen mit. Die Gruppe deaktiviert den Notruf und Naomi kontaktiert gerade den Frachter, als der totgeglaubte Locke ihr plötzlich ein Messer in den Rücken wirft. Sie fällt vornüber zu Boden und bleibt regungslos liegen. Staffel 4 thumb|right|200px|[[Kate wird von Naomi überwältigt. ]] Naomi wird durch das von Locke geworfene Messer nicht sofort getötet sondern nur schwer verletzt. Während die Überlebenden den Frachter kontaktieren und sich über die bevorstehende Rettung freuen schafft sie es, nahezu unbemerkt aufzustehen und in den Dschungel zu fliehen. Der einzige Anwesende, der die Flucht bemerkt, ist Ben, der jedoch ein Gefangener der Überlebenden ist und daher nichts sagt. Da Naomi denkt, dass die Überlebenden sie töten wollen, legt sie eine falsche Fährte mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Jack und Rousseau, die Ben mitnehmen, folgen dieser falschen Fährte, während Kate der richtigen folgt. Naomi versteckt sich in einem Baum, als sie von Kate eingeholt wird und überwältigt sie von hinten. Sie hält ihr ein Messer an die Kehle und fragt sie, warum die Überlebenden versuchen, sie umzubringen, während sie versucht, sie alle zu retten. Kate kann sie davon überzeugen, dass nur Locke der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht diejenige ist, die sie behauptet zu sein. Naomi nimmt daraufhin das Satellitentelefon wieder an sich und verstärkt das Signal, damit Minkowski auf dem Frachter die Position besser orten kann. Dann sagt sie ihm, dass sie sich beim Absturz eine schwere Verletzung zugezogen hat und erwähnt nichts von dem Attentat. Allerdings bittet sie ihn auch, ihrer Schwester zu sagen, dass sie sie liebt und erliegt kurz darauf ihren Verletzungen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dieser Bitte um einen Code handelt, der bedeutet, dass man gefangen genommen und mit einer Waffe bedroht wird. Nach ihrem Tod thumb|left|250px|[[Miles untersucht Naomis Leiche. ]] Miles Straume, ein weiteres Mitglied des wissenschaftlichen Teams der Kahana, das kurze Zeit später die Insel erreicht, informiert die Überlebenden über die Bedeutung des Codes. Er und Daniel Faraday werden von Kate zu der Leiche geführt und Miles untersucht sie. Dabei scheint er zu meditieren und meint anschließend, dass Kate die Wahrheit gesagt hat und dass Locke für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. Kate und Daniel bringen die Leiche zum zweiten Helikopter, woraufhin Miles sagt, dass sie nur noch Fleisch ist und daher nicht mitgenommen werden muss. Da der Tank des Helikopters fast leer ist, wird beschlossen, dass Naomis Leiche zunächst zurückgelassen und erst bei dem zweiten Flug abgeholt wird. Einige Zeit später schließt Sayid Naomis Augen und bedeckt ihren Körper mit einer Decke. Dabei entdeckt er einen Armreif mit der Inschrift „N, ich werde immer bei dir sein. R.G.“. Da Sayid mit Frank aushandelt, dass er und Desmond mit zum Frachter fliegen dürfen, während Daniel, Miles und Charlotte auf der Insel bleiben, kann Naomis Leiche doch schon mit zurückgebracht werden. Naomis Leiche befindet sich an Bord der Kahana, als diese bei der Explosion der Bombe zerstört wird und sinkt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Naomi ist der 29. Charakter insgesamt und der 5. Nebencharakter mit einer Rückblende. Bisher ist sie der einzige Charakter mit einer posthumen Rückblende. * Naomi hat alle Hauptcharaktere außer Boone, Shannon, Eko, Libby, Ana Lucia, Walt, Nikki und Paulo getroffen. * Das Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Oberarm ist ein echtes der Schauspielerin Marsha Thomason, genau wie bei Matthew Fox und Dominic Monaghan. * Naomi ist die erste Person, die in der 4. Staffel stirbt. * In der offiziellen Presseerklärung wird sie zunächst nur als „Fallschirmspringer“ („Parachutist“) bezeichnet. Später wurde ihr Name, der in der Episode nicht erwähnt wird, nachträglich hinzugefügt. Ausrüstung Bei ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel hat Naomi folgende Gegenstände bei sich: * Einen Pilotenoverall * Einen Helm mit verdunkeltem Visier und Sauerstoffmaske. * Eine GPS-Bake. * Einen Armreif. * Eine Leuchtpistole. * Einen Rucksack mit folgenden Inhalten: ** Eine Überlebensration Beef Stew. ** Einen flammenlosen Rationserhitzer (flameless ration heater). ** Ein Energieriegel Nutra Fruit. ** Ein Satellitentelefon, das bei dem Absprung beschädigt wird. ** Eine Hula-Puppe. ** Eine portugiesischsprachige Ausgabe des Buchs „''Catch-22“. *** In dem Buch befindet sich ein Abzug von dem Foto von Desmond und Penelope. Sprachkenntnisse In spricht Naomi neben Deutsch (beziehungsweise im Original Englisch) in 4 weiteren Sprachen. Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, wie gut sie jede einzelne Sprache beherrscht. * '''Spanisch': „Me estoy muriendo“ („Ich sterbe“). * Italienisch: „Aiutami, sto morendo“ („Hilf mir, ich sterbe“). ** Nach den Untertiteln ist es teilweise inkorrekt, aber von der Aussage her richtig. * Chinesisch (Mandarin): „出了什么事?“ („chu le shen me shi“) („Was ist passiert?“ oder „Was geht hier vor?“). ** Sie spricht undeutlich in einer „asiatischen Sprache“ (laut Untertitel) was laut Jin Chinesisch ist und nicht Koreanisch. * Portugiesisch: „Eu não estou só“ („Ich bin nicht allein“). ** Mikhail behauptet, dass sie sagt „Danke, dass Du mir geholfen hast.“ ** Es ist nicht klar, ob sie mit brasilianischem oder portugiesischem Akzent spricht. Ihre Ausgabe von „''Catch-22“ ist in brasilianischem Portugiesisch. Kulturelle Referenzen / Name * Naomi ist ein biblischer Name, der „Freundlichkeit“ bedeutet. Er taucht in dem (englisch: Ruth) auf. ** In der Bibel verliert Naomi ihren Ehemann und ihre Söhne, woraufhin sich ihre Schwiegertochter Rut weigert, sie zu verlassen. Naomi drängt sie dazu, in ihrem Heimatland zu bleiben, aber Rut kann sie überzeugen, sie zu Naomis Zuhause zurückzubringen. Dort heiratet Rut den reichen Boaz, mit dem sie einen Sohn zeugt. Naomi adoptiert dieses Kind, das später der Großvater von König David und damit ein Vorfahre von Jesus wird. ** Ein Teil des Gesprächs zwischen Rut und Naomi vor der Reise nach Betlehem lautet „16 Rut antwortete: Rede mir nicht ein, dass ich dich verlassen und von dir umkehren sollte. Wo du hingehst, da will ich auch hingehen; wo du bleibst, da bleibe ich auch. Dein Volk ist mein Volk, und dein Gott ist mein Gott. 17 Wo du stirbst, da sterbe ich auch, da will ich auch begraben werden.“ http://www.bibleserver.com/index.php (Rut 1:16) ** Sowohl Naomi als auch Ruth tauchen erstmals in der Episode auf. * Naomi ist der Name der Assistentin und persönlichen Helikopterpilotin von Karl Stromberg in dem -Film „ “ und wird gespielt von . Stromberg ist in dem Film der Gegner von James Bond und lebt in einer Meeresstation namens „Atlantis“, die bei Bedarf abtauchen kann. Naomi ist der erste weibliche Charakter in einem James Bond-Film, der von Bond getötet wird, als dieser ihren Helikopter mit einer Boden-Luft-Rakete abschießt. * Naomi James war die erste Frau, die in einem Ein-Personen-Segelboot die Welt umrundet hat. ** Desmond ist auf der Insel gestrandet, als er an einer Segelregatta um die Welt teilgenommen hat. * Naomis Nachname Dorrit wird erstmals im offiziellen Lost-Podcast vom 30. April 2007 erwähnt. In der Serie nennt Naomi den Namen erst in der Episode . Im Podcast kommentiert Carlton Cuse den Namen mit den Worten „Ein sehr Dickensischer Name“ („A very Dickensian name“) ** Eine Buchreihe von Charles Dickens trägt den Titel „''Klein Dorrit“ und wurde zwischen 1855 und 1857 erstmals veröffentlicht. Der Hauptcharakter dieser Buchreihe heißt Amy Dorrit. Es handelt sich um ein satirisches Werk über die Fehler der Regierung und die Gesellschaft dieser Zeit. * Naomis Ankunft auf der Insel per Fallschirm ähnelt einem Ereignis in dem Buch „''Herr der Fliegen''“ von . Darin springt in einer Nacht ein Mann mit einem Fallschirm aus einem abstürzenden Flugzeug und bleibt in den Bäumen hängen. Die Überlebenden finden den Mann später tot vor. Offene Fragen * Woher kennt sie Desmonds Namen? * Woher hat sie das Foto von Desmond und Penelope? * Warum behauptet sie, dass sie von Penelope engagiert wurde um Desmond zu finden? * Warum fragt sie Matthew Abaddon danach, was sie tun soll, wenn sie und ihr Team Überlebende von Flug 815 treffen? * Warum denkt sie überhaupt, dass es auf der Insel, nach der sie suchen soll, Überlebende geben könnte? * Welche Ausbildung hat sie, dass sie für die Leitung der Mission geeignet ist? * Wem gehören die Initialen R.G. auf ihrem Armreif? ar:نعومي دوريت en:Naomi Dorrit es:Naomi Dorrit fr:Naomi Dorrit it:Naomi Dorrit pl:Naomi Dorrit pt:Naomi Dorrit ru:Наоми Доррит zh:Naomi Dorrit, Naomi Dorrit, Naomi Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Rückblenden Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Michaels und Walts Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Charaktere aus Miles Rückblenden